


On The Mend

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean and Y/n go to visit his parents after years of no contact.





	On The Mend

“Come on, baby. It’ll be fine. I’ll be with you all the way”, Dean said, placing a kiss on y/n’s temple.

Y/n played with his hands, nervous as hell, but also kinda scared.

“I don’t know, Dean. I mean, they kicked me out. What if they just wanna see me because they wanna say something else?” he asked.

“I doubt they’d have gone through the effort of finding your number somehow and calling you, then getting you to drive up here, if they were gonna do that. They probably missed you. They’ll be happy to see you. I promise”.

Y/n doubted this. 

He was sure nothing good would come of today. 

He didn’t exactly leave on the best term with his parents.

“Yea. Like hell they will. They kicked me out cos I kissed a guy. I’m pretty sure they won’t be so happy to hear I ended up getting married to one and had two kids”, y/n retorted. 

He so didn’t want to see his parents again. 

They were the worst kind of people to him, when he knew them over a decade ago. 

Homophobic. Racist. Completely prejudiced assholes. 

He had put up with them for seventeen years, until he was forced to leave.

_He could admit he was terrified at the concept of having to live on the streets at that age, but he somehow made it work and met Dean only two years later, when his car broke down._

_Needing to get it fixed he took it to Winchester and Sons._

_It was a fairly small place, but he needed to save as much as he could._

_The second he saw Dean, he fell in love with the green eyed, freckled beauty._

_They hit it off, going on a date a few days later._

_Luckily, y/n lived in town._

_In a motel, granted, but it meant he and Dean got to see each other._

_Their relationship grew as y/n got his life sorted out, finishing college and getting a well-paying job._

_Now, it was ten years later._

_They’d bought their own beautiful house and gotten married five years ago._

_Then they adopted twin girls, two years ago._

_Lexie and Piper._

“I think we should go back, actually”, y/n said, his head darting everywhere, wanting to just turn away from the garden they just entered and never look back.

“I mean, the kids are gonna be a handful for Mary. I don’t want her working too hard”, he said, making up some random excuse. 

But Dean wouldn’t fall for it. 

He knew y/n needed to do this. 

Although his problems with his parents weren’t something that haunted his life, Dean could tell he still did want to get things sorted if they could be. 

So he wouldn’t allow him to back out now.

“Stop!” he demanded. 

Y/n turned to Dean with his eyebrows raised, a slight annoyed look on his face. 

He knew it was time for one of Dean Winchester’s lectures.

“First of all, mom will be fine with the girls. You know how much fun they have with her. Secondly, I’ll be there. If they do happen to start saying some stuff, we’ll walk out. We don’t have to sit there and listen to it. Just ignore it and walk away. And I promise, I won’t try and get you to come and see them again if they do”.

Y/n nodded, interlacing his fingers with Dean’s, feeling the safety his hands always gave him, before making their way up the pathway and to the door.

 ** _“Never thought I’d end up here again”,_** he mumbled to himself, waiting for the door to open.

His mother was the one who welcomed him in, y/n introducing his husband, making sure to watch for any expressions of disgust on her face.

None.

They spoke for the next few hours, y/n telling them about college and how he and Dean met. 

He told them about their daughters and what they were like, y/n’s parents commenting he was a troublesome child who raised all hell.

For some reason, his parents had completely changed.

He had no idea what caused it, but they were no longer the judgemental assholes he remembered.

Hell, he actually managed to get along with them.

“I think that went well. Wouldn’t you agree?” Dean said smugly as they began walking back to the car.

Y/n rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit Dean was right, knowing his husband would never shut up about it and would most likely give his input on everything from now on.

The relationship between y/n and his parents began getting mended. 

They visited more often, y/n eventually allowing them to meet his daughters. 

They ended up becoming a big part of their lives, and y/n would always be grateful he had Dean by his side to help him make the right decision.


End file.
